Just One Touch
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Prompt: Sharon/Brenda - Brenda touching Sharon at an inappropriate time. Like, at work or something.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Sharon/Brenda - Brenda touching Sharon at an inappropriate time. Like, at work or something._

Weekly meetings were never looked forward to by Brenda Leigh Johnson. It was thirty minutes of listening to Chief Pope blame people for mistakes that weren't always their own and complain about lack of money. Very little productive work happened during Monday meetings. Usually she, more times than she cared to admit, found herself looking at the clock, wanting to get to the murder room, where her time could be spent doing something useful.

But it wasn't the clock that had Brenda's attention today. Beside her Sharon sat, legs crossed neatly, black skirt inching higher up Sharon's lean thighs with each twist and turn made. Sharon was paying attention to what was going on, but Brenda knew Sharon had to have felt her looking. Brenda licked her lips, dragging her eyes up from Sharon's lap and going all the way to the expanse of skin left bare from the extra button undone on Sharon's silk blouse.

Brenda's eyes flicked up to Sharon's face, to green eyes that glanced her way quickly. It was with a soft sigh that Brenda looked away, bringing her attention away from Sharon and to Chief Pope. She tuned in long enough to catch: "... with funding at an all-time low," and then stopped listening again, rolling her eyes. It was the same old song, and she was tired of hearing it.

Beside her, Sharon's legs uncrossed and crossed again, that goddamn skirt sliding up even farther. Brenda didn't look down for too long, but her hand soon disappeared under the table, resting on the edge of her own chair. It would be so easy to let her hand reach out, slowly glide against stocking-covered legs. Brenda had to grip the edge of her seat when she realized that was exactly what she wanted to do.

But when Sharon uncrossed her legs again, Brenda couldn't stop herself. Out of sight, her right hand moved from her chair and to Sharon's thigh. Her forefinger followed the hem of Sharon's skirt, running against warm skin that was covered by nylon. If she hadn't been listening carefully for it, Brenda wouldn't have heard the small rush of breath that slipped past Sharon's lips. But it was there, soft like the sounds Brenda had grown to love at moments like this.

Brenda kept her eyes focused on the front of the room, and to anybody other than Sharon, it would look like Brenda was engrossed in the mostly one-sided conversation that was happening in front of her. But every now and then, Brenda would let her fingers trail down the length of Sharon's thigh, and then back up, feeling twitching of muscles beneath her fingertips the higher she went. She would pay for this later, she knew, but that never stopped her. And just imagining what would come later, once they were alone and back at Sharon's place, always pushed her a little further.

Brenda bravely glanced over to Sharon; her lips were pressed tightly together, and an almost unnoticeable flush was starting to slowly color her chest. Brenda smirked to herself and slid her hand between Sharon's tightly closed thighs, which only squeezed tighter once her hand was there. Her skin was so hot, and Brenda felt a delicious wave of pleasure sweep over her when she noticed it was only getting hotter. Sharon was turned on, and turning Sharon on when she knew she shouldn't never failed at arousing Brenda as well.

Brenda wiggled her fingers between Sharon's thighs, leaning forward in her own seat to appear interested in the end of the meeting. Her head cradled in her hand, and her face a blank slate, there was no way to tell that Brenda was the cause of the way Sharon had just let out a moan that she quickly covered up with a cough. But Brenda smiled triumphantly on the inside, knowing exactly what she was doing to Sharon. She circled one of her fingers against a sensitive spot, watching out of the corner of her eye as Sharon ran her teeth over her bottom lip and squirmed, the touch most likely driving Sharon insane.

Satisfied and knowing the meeting was about to end, Brenda slowly slid her hand from between Sharon's tense thighs. Before she was able to get away completely, Sharon grabbed her wrist. Brenda turned, sugar sweet smile being used as she met Sharon's darkened eyes. Sharon narrowed her green eyes and glared at her. Brenda shivered, reading into the look Sharon was giving her. She would definitely be paying for that later.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
